


Happiness Is Rarely Received By The Lonely, and Always the Alone

by NightOwl_26



Series: Nature Vs. Nurture [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But her and John can't be together, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mary isn't dead, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26
Summary: A child of a past client? A high functioning sociopath and their flatmate? And said high functioning sociopath's sociopathic brother and their broken lover? And an adorable daughter of one doctor and their late wife?What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Nature Vs. Nurture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026378
Kudos: 7





	Happiness Is Rarely Received By The Lonely, and Always the Alone

I need to get this out before 11 or it's getting deleted so here is a not a chapter. So, this is the original (kinda) of How UA Became to Fear Midoriya's Family (More Than They Do Nezdu). I will be posting the first chapter of this sometime this week, hopefully at least. Sorry for not updating any of my other fics lately, I've been working on a longer chapter for a new one. As soon as that's out I'll attempt to go back to posting more often! The fic I'm writing currently was actually chosen out of my fanfic book by my best friend! So, I want her to like it and am making it a bit longer. It's currently at almost 2000 words which is a lot for me... I've barely gotten to the fourth page. Happy holidays to anyone who sees this! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to delete this chapter as soon as I have the first chapter of this done...


End file.
